Enough is Enough
by Miki Hayama
Summary: Harry has been kicked out of the Dursley's house and is now rooming at the Leaky Cauldron. Suddenly he gets a big surprise when he finds out that his roommate is going to be none other than his school enemy, Draco Malfoy. What will happen next? Read an
1. Default Chapter

**Enough is Enough**

Chapter One: The Surprise Roommate

Harry woke up to a beautiful sunny Saturday. He quickly got dressed and rushed over to his window. Outside were the already crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

Harry had decided to spend the last three weeks of his summer vacation at the Leaky Cauldron after getting into a major argument with the Dursley's. They had kicked him out for the summer, which of course was fine by him. He thought that they were doing him a great favor, and for once in his life was very thankful.

As he made his way down the stairs, he spotted the last person he would have expected to see. Draco Malfoy was sitting at a table not to far from a window. Harry walked slowly towards the door leading out, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't spot him.

_"Creak!"_ Harry accidentally kicked a chair as he was walking by.

Draco's head suddenly turned towards his direction. A small smile slipped across his face as he got up from his table and walked towards Harry.

"Well, Potter, the retarded bartender said that you were staying here. I guess he wasn't telling fairy tells after all, eh?" Malfoy said.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Shouldn't you be at home playing hide and seek with your dear mum?" Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad tidings, Potter, but I'm going to be your new roommate for the rest of the summer. Apparently, there aren't anymore available rooms and the only empty bed is the one next to yours. Don't think you're the only one who's fretting about this news. Dad almost blew a gasket when I told him the news." Malfoy frowned slightly as he looked at his school enemy.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going to share a room with you! I'd rather eat dungbombs." Harry said angrily, "Where's Tom? I need to ask him to kick you out!"

"Potter, you're not going to find him here. He's already putting my trunk in the room. Face it; we're going to have to get along." Draco smirked and walked up the stairs to the room.

Harry watched him leave. How could this have happened? Was he cursed or what? Why did Malfoy, of all people, have to be his roommate?

Harry let out a big sigh and walked out the door into the busy streets of Diagon Alley, deciding to worry about his problems later.


	2. Chapter Two: Get Along

Chapter two: Get Along

Harry walked back into the Leaky Cauldron and marched up the stairs with a bag of chocolate frogs in his hands. When he opened the door to the room he saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it's very nice to see you again." Lucius Malfoy said coldly to Harry.

"I'm sure it is, Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied as he walked into the room and put his bag down. "Might I ask why Draco will be my roommate? Don't you have a nice gigantic mansion to live in?" Harry asked.

"We do, but at the moment Mrs. Malfoy is having some... uh... problems and Draco will not be able to stay at the house anymore." Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Harry sat down on his bed with a disbelieving face. Something was going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it. For now, though, he wanted Malfoy Senior out of the room.

"Well, Draco," Lucius Malfoy turned to his son, "I hope you two have a pleasant time. I'll see you when I pick you up to go to the station." Lucius leaned in and gave his son a hug. _"Don't forget to get along!"_ He whispered to his son.

He smiled coldly at Draco and Harry and left the room quickly.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry. He gave him a little sneer and then started to unpack his trunk.

"Malfoy, I don't like this anymore than you do. Let's just try and stay out of each other's way, okay?" Harry said as he watched Draco.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Potter! There's no way I'm going to make an agreement with you. I'd rather eat house-elf waste!" Draco said in disgust.

"That could be arranged, you know. All I have to do is call for my good little friend, Dobby, and he'd be over in an instant!" Harry said with a smirk.

"Shut your filthy mouth Potter, before I have to make you!" Draco pulled his wand out of his black cloak and pointed it towards Harry.

"I don't think that'll happen, Draco!" Harry said as he stood up and took out his wand. He pointed it at Malfoy's heart.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Potter, you uh..... OH MY!" Tom, the innkeeper, said as he stepped into the room, "Stop this foolish business at once!"

"Sorry Tom." Harry said as he and Malfoy stashed their wands away.

"Good, now I don't want to see anymore more of this fighting, you hear?" Tom frowned at the two boys.

"Yes." The boys said in unison.

"Okay, now Mr. Potter I have a letter for you. Here you go, sonny" Tom said as he handed the letter to Harry. He walked out of the room whispering to himself.

Harry sat on his bed and quickly opened the letter.It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_My father came home yesterday and told me some awful news. He said that Draco Malfoy was coming to stay with you at the Leaky Cauldron! I could hardly believe him, but he kept insisting that it was true. Oh, Harry, I wish I could be with you right now so that I could help you blast that dirty scum bag off this earth! Don't worry; we're coming to Diagon Alley in a week to shop. Hang in there buddy!_

_Yours, Ron Weasley_

Harry gave a small grin and then stashed the letter away. He gave a side glance at Malfoy who was on his bed doing homework. Harry let out a deep sigh and fell back on his bed, hoping that he could survive this terrible tragedy.


	3. Chapter Three: The Bags

Chapter Three: The Bags

The next day Harry woke up to rain beating on the window. He sighed and quickly got dressed. Glancing over at Malfoy's bed, Harry noticed that he had already left.

"I wonder where he is this early." Harry said to himself. He shrugged and went downstairs.

Harry stayed inside the Leaky Cauldron that day. He did not feel like wondering around in the rain, although he had done it before. Somehow the atmosphere of the pub felt comforting and he did not wish to leave.

Around five thirty that evening, the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and in stepped Draco. He was carrying three shopping bags and was soaking wet. Harry watched as Malfoy climbed up the steps and disappeared. Curious to see what he was up to, Harry followed him up to the room.

"I see that you couldn't keep your nosy self away, Potter." Draco snapped at Harry as he entered their room.

"I was just going to make sure that you didn't kill someone and stash the bodies away in those bags." Harry replied as he sat down on his bed, watching Malfoy.

"Like I would ever do that. You have some odd dreams, Potter." Malfoy laughed as he put the bags onto his bed. He then started to take off his wet clothes and put on dry ones.

"Seriously, Malfoy, what's in the bags?" Harry asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Malfoy replied as he sat down on his bed and looked into his bags. "Good! It's all in here..."

"What's all in there? Are you planning anything?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It's none of you damn business! You just sit there and pay no attention to me!" Malfoy said angrily.

Harry got up off his bed and walked swiftly over to Draco. Pulling back his hand, Harry punched Malfoy hard in the face, sending him backwards. Harry quickly grabbed the bags and ran out of the door.


	4. Chapter Four: LM

**Chapter 4: _L.M._**

Harry ran outside of the Leaky Cauldron with the bags in hand. He looked up and down the alley, trying to find a good place where he could hide and look into the bags without being noticed. Not seeing a good hiding place, Harry turned right and started walking fast, anxious to get as far away from Draco as possible.

He walked about five blocks when he noticed an old, closed shop. Making sure nobody was watching him; Harry quickly undid the lock with a bobby pin, a trick Fred and George Weasley had taught him. He silently stepped inside and closed the door.

The inside of the shop was dark and cold. A couple of display tables and two chairs had been left behind from the previous owners. Harry pulled one of the old dusty chairs up to a display table and sat down. He placed the bags on the table and began to take the continents out of one.

The first thing he pulled out was a book on curses. Harry looked at the book, but soon placed it aside. He reached his hand in the bag and was surprised as he pulled out a black chain with a lock. Why was this in there? Was Malfoy planning to chain Harry up? Harry's mind filled with many questions.

Harry knew all to well that Malfoy hated the guts out of him, and he hated Malfoy too, but he wasn't aware that Malfoy wanted to possibly _kill_ him. Was Draco planning to kill Harry, or did Draco's father want him to kill Harry? Placing the chain down on the table, Harry decided to think about this after he was down searching the two bags.

The last three items in the bag were of no importance to Harry. What evil could Draco do with an empty notebook, some parchment, and quills? Harry picked up the other bag and started looking through it. In it were only school books and other supplies. Harry's inside filled with disappointment. He punched Draco in the face just to find a chain and school supplies? But he had to admit, punching his school nemesis in the face was fun!

Harry was about to pack the bags back up when something caught his eye. The corner of what looked like a letter was sticking out of one of the newly bought school books. Instantly Harry's curiosity kicked in and he pulled the vanilla colored envelope out and opened it. He pulled the letter out and started to read it silently:

_To the youngest Malfoy,_

_Use these items well. Stick to the plan. Remember, treason is not welcomed in this family._

_L.M._

L.M.? Who was L.M. and what was this plan that he was talking about?

"Could it be Lucius Malfoy…?" Harry thought aloud as he folded the letter and put it back into the envelope.

Lucius Malfoy was the criminal type. What was he planning to do this time? Did he tell Draco to kill Harry? He did want Harry dead.

Harry shook his head. There were so many questions and so few answers at the moment. He would definitely have to send letters to Ron and Hermione about this. Hopefully they would be able to come to Diagon Alley and help Harry solve this mystery.

Sighing, Harry packed up the bags and hid them in the shop. He wasn't going to return them to Draco. Who knows what Malfoy was planning to do with the items in the bag?

Harry opened the shop door and quickly turned around to lock it back up with the bobby pin. When he turned around, there was Draco Malfoy standing right in front of his face. His eye was bruised and the look upon his pale face was enough to frighten most children.

"Potter, we need to talk." Malfoy said with a growl.


	5. Chapter Five: Just Stuff

((Author's note: _Hey, I hope you all are liking the story so far! I made some changes in the plot, so the story might sound a little bit.... odd for awhile. I'm also sorry for any mistakes, but I'm writing this while having the flu, so it's difficult... Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_))

Chapter Five: Just Stuff

Harry and Draco stood outside on the old shop stairs, glaring at one another. Hatred filled both boys as they looked at each other.

"Where is my stuff, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a growl.

"It's safe for now." Harry replied coolly.

Harry turned around and stepped back into the shop, closing the door behind him. He didn't feel like fighting with Malfoy again although it would be only moments before Draco followed him in. Harry grabbed the bags and sat in a chair.

Just as Harry had predicted, Draco stormed into the shop. He spotted Harry with his bags and walked over to him.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to give me my bags…"

"Now, now Draco, there's no need to get all fussy about it. Here are the bags. I didn't take anything from them." Harry interrupted him as he handed Malfoy the two bags with one hand, and with the other he slipped the letter from the one bag into his cloak pocket.

"Are you trying to play with me, Potter?" Malfoy asked suspiciously as he snatched his property from Harry.

"No. I just didn't find any interest in them. Looks like you're clean for now." Harry shrugged as he stood up and started looking around the shop.

The two boys stood in the shop in silence. There really wasn't much to say since the bags had been returned. Harry then wondered why Draco didn't leave. He had gotten his bags back and had no other reason to still be here. The presence of Malfoy made him feel many things. The main two feelings were anger and fear. Malfoy had tormented him and his friends for many years and it was all Harry could do to hold back the revenge that he wanted to let out. Then the fear was for himself. There was no telling what Malfoy was capable of.

Harry glanced at Malfoy who was fiddling with an old bottle of healing potion.

"Hey, Malfoy, what's with the stuff in the bags anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's just stuff for something. It really isn't any of your business to know." Malfoy replied not even taking a look at Harry.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said as he leaned against the counter.

Silence enveloped the room once more.

"Potter, do you really know why all of this started? The static between us, I mean…" Malfoy said silently, still fingering the potion.

Harry was surprised by this question. Never had he suspected such a question from Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis.

"Well….I… I'm not really sure how or why it started…" Harry replied after awhile.

"I honestly have to say that it was only natural for us to become enemies. If you look at both of our histories, I think it's pretty clear. You're from a dirty blood family and I'm from a proud, pure-blood, noble family. Also, our personalities are also quite different. Our houses describe us too well. Slytherin and Gryffindor…a Slytherin and a Gryffindor…. we're bound to be enemies…. it's only right." Malfoy said, raising his head in thought.

"I guess so…" Harry said as he looked at Malfoy like he was some sort of crazy man in a straight jacket.

Malfoy noticed this look and laughed.

"Potter, if we're going to spend the rest of the summer as roommates, we might as well take my father's advice and _try_ to get along. It's no use fighting over the whole rest of the holiday," Malfoy said with a smirk, "I think we should call a truce. Not a permanent one, just one that lasts until we board the train in September. What do you say?"

Harry thought about this for a moment. It would be great not to have to worry about fighting with Draco everyday, and it would save him a lot of time. But, the thought of becoming temporary friends with the boy who had tormented him every year was creepy.

Despite that thought, Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. Now, let's shake on it to make it official." Draco said, extending his hand.

Harry leaned forward and slowly shook the pale boy's hand. He then started to feel a little wave of relief sweep through him. No more fighting 'till the beginning of school; it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Smiling, Malfoy made his way to the door, bags in hand.

"I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron. See you later, Pott…. er I mean Harry." He then opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Sighing, Harry slowly followed him out the door after a few minutes of waiting. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he wanted to finally get out of that old shop.


End file.
